In many applications it is necessary to calibrate a device to a known reference. For example, color characterization could be performed using an off-line spectrophotometer. The off-line device would measure patches on a device to be color corrected and an algorithm was executed that produced a color correction for the device. However, this process was highly resource intensive and required the operator to print a test target, measure it off-line and load the calculated correction on the device.